El Chico Del Scotch
by ZuryHimura
Summary: AU one-shot. Un trago de Scotch puede ser mucho más sabroso que el frío y metálico sabor del vino blanco.


—**El Chico Del Scotch—**

**Zury Himura**

**Corrección: Claudia Gazziero**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia por otro lado es enteramente mía. 2. Cualquier parecido con algún fic, novela o película anterior es meramente coincidencia y se prefiere no profundizar en eso.

3. Se aceptan gustosamente solo reviews positivos. Favor abstenerse de críticas destructivas y comentarios grotescos. 4. Zury Himura se reserva el derecho de admisión de reviews mala onda. 5. Zury Himura ama todos por igual, muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores.

* * *

**Este fic es parte de un reto de mi Beta, Claudia Gazziero, menos drama y más lemmon así que espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo único.**

**I**

La noche se había apoderado de las calles y, como era de esperarse, la juventud salía a disfrutar como en cualquier otro día normal. Las voces y risas se escuchaban entre las calles, llamaban a taxis y reían a carcajadas; otras se oían risueñas y charlaban para ponerse de acuerdo sobre a cuál club asistir. También se comunicaban para confirmar las citas o las direcciones, lo cierto era que todos los jóvenes estaban extasiados de vivir su juventud en esa gran ciudad. Todos, excepto Kamiya Kaoru.

Ella veía la vida de forma diferente, su mundo giraba sobre su carrera y el montón de libros que adornaban su casa. Oh… y claro, secretamente giraba también alrededor del que era su amante ocasional. Sí, nadie lo sabía, excepto sus sábanas de ositos cariñositos y los viejos calzoncillos de la serie Inuyasha que amaba usar casi toda la semana. No le importaba tampoco que alguien lo supiera, no era como si a alguien le importara lo que hacía en su biblioteca -su casa-, de todas formas.

Suspiró, sintiéndose profundamente afortunada. La familia de Enishsi Yukishiro estaba reunida junto a sus amigos más cercanos en aquella casa. Misao estaba junto a ella, tomándola de la mano y sonriendo; lucía tan contenta por su inminente compromiso con el hombre de cabello plateado que parecía que era ella la que se iba a comprometer. Kaoru había escuchado al chico hablar sobre la importante decisión que había tomado y cómo se lo propondría a la mujer _más_ importante en su vida en esa cena, donde sus amigos y familia se encontraban reunidos. Todo eso, sin contar que Kaoru había encontrado la mitad de un recibo de Harry Winston en su buró, durante uno de sus encuentros ocasionales.

—Entonces, he llegado a esta conclusión… —La voz de Enishi y el fuerte codazo de su amiga Misao la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Con el corazón acelerado, puso atención al hombre que había levantado una copa de vino blanco y esperó.

_Vino blanco_, el favorito del chico de cabello plateado. Enishi decía que el vino blanco seco era un símbolo de profesionalismo en su vida, también de seriedad y madurez. Así, Kaoru se había convencido de que el vino blanco era su favorito también y había llegado a disfrutarlo de verdad. Volvió su vista hacia el que pronto sería su prometido y sonrió gustosa. Con una mano nerviosa acarició el collar de perlas que lucía aquella noche y bajó la mano para alisar los pliegues de su vestido azul índigo, el cual combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. Inconscientemente, acomodó el escote de su vestido sin tirantes y lo alzó un poco para ocultar el canal de sus pechos.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró su amiga de ojos verdes. Misao estaba al tanto del nerviosismo de su_ casi_ hermana, por lo que había decidido intervenir para darle un poco más de seguridad.

Aunque la chica de larga trenza no estaba segura de que el compromiso fuera lo mejor para su amiga, sabía que ella había gastado los mejores años de su juventud viviendo un romance secreto con el peliplata, por lo que formalizarlo era lo menos que se merecía.

Kaoru sonrió con el gesto de la chica y llevó sus manos a su regazo para evitar cualquier otro movimiento.

—… Y hoy —continuó Enishi, sacando una caja negra de su saco azul marino—, he decidido dar un paso muy importante en mi vida, una decisión de la cual jamás podría arrepentirme —dijo sonriendo al oír a los demás reír.

Finalmente se dirigió a Kaoru, quien seguía sosteniendo la mano de su amiga con fuerza. El joven se hincó en una de sus rodillas y volteó a su alrededor, ignorando las expectantes miradas de todos. Luego sonrió al ver a su hermana, una joven mujer de ojos oscuros y rasgos delicados. Volvió pronto hacia Kaoru para regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Kaoru, he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo —Lo escucho decir. La azabache sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho de la emoción. Asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y puso atención—, y sé que estarás feliz… porque sé que esto es lo que hacen los amigos —agregó con un tono de voz bastante extraño.

_¿Amigos?_ Repitió Kaoru, frunciendo el ceño y esperando a que el hombre terminara de hablar.

—¡Me iré a vivir con Tomoe a Londres! —gritó por fin, alzando las manos en señal de victoria y sorprendiendo a todos los invitados, sobretodo a las dos amigas. Un audible 'Oh', seguido de risas y aplausos se hizo escuchar en todo el restaurante—. Ya sabes, publicaré mi libro y te enviaré postales desde allá. Sabía que contaría con tu apoyo, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido —culminó, dándole la espalda y sin darle más importancia a la chica. Luego se acercó a su hermana y le extendió un largo estuche de color negro.

Tomoe lo tomó y sacó una fina cadena de oro con una llave. Enishi sonrió. —Es para nuestro nuevo departamento, hermanita. ¡Inglaterra, allá vamos!

—Vámonos —ordenó Misao cogiendo la mano de su amiga, quien seguía con la boca abierta. Tenía que sacarla de ahí. Siempre había tenido razón con Enishi, había dudado de él desde el primer instante, pero había ignorado su instinto femenino por Kaoru.

—¡Gracias por venir! —sonrió Enishi, agitando la mano en el aire en forma de despedida.

Kaoru tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de regresar y arrojarle en la cara su estúpida copa de vino blanco.

—Púdret… —Misao no pudo terminar de gritar, ya que Kaoru se lo impidió.

—¡Olvídalo! —resopló Kaoru, aguantando las lágrimas—. Emborráchame.

Misao asintió. Eso era lo menos que podría hace por su amiga, darle mucho alcohol y cuidar que no se hiciera más daño.

**II**

—Es que no lo puedo creer —chilló la joven de ojos azules, dando un sorbo de su mojito.

—Kaoru, olvídalo. ¡Tuviste la oportunidad de arrojarle tequila y vodka en los ojos y no lo hiciste! —se quejó su amiga—. Lo tuviste arrodillado ante ti, yo le hubiera dado una patada en su fábrica de hijos y le hubiera sacado los dientes con su llave Harry Winston.

—¡Misao!

—¡¿Qué?! Mira, así es como lo veo yo: Si te casabas con él hubieses terminado amargada, sola y con cuatro gatos a tu alrededor.

—¿Sola? ¡Pero si iba a estar casada!

—Exacto… —concedió la chica, mirando hacia una esquina del bar en donde se encontraba un grupo de mujeres rondando a un atractivo hombre, bebía de un vaso lleno de scotch y estudiaba con curiosidad a la aburrida de Kaoru. ¡Maldición! Ella también estaba soltera y era más divertida que la de ojos índigo… ¡¿qué pasaba con esos hombres?!

A juzgar por la apariencia, el chico en cuestión era todo lo opuesto al idiota que había dejado a su amiga; tenía el cabello largo color carmín atado en una coleta alta y con el flequillo alborotado, vestía una camisa negra y formal con las mangas remangadas y el cuello desabotonado. Un estilo bastante particular.

—Estar casada con Enishi Yukishiro es como tener cuatro gatos —agregó distraída, pensando en la posibilidad de que Kaoru y ese ese misterioso hombre se conociera. ¡Rayos! No podría juntarlos, su amiga vestía como su abuelita en un bautizo. Se maldijo interiormente por haberla dejado salir de su casa vestida así, parecía un verdadero retrato del renacimiento: vestido esponjoso y un collar de bolas de dulces –valía decir, de perlas- que su madre le había heredado.

—¿Cuatro gatos?

—Sí, Kaoru —contestó exasperada al ver que una de las mujeres ya llevaba ventaja sobre las demás. La rubia ya estaba sentada junto al joven de coleta alta, sonriendo como una loca y tratando de llamar su atención—. ¡Ponemos a los gatitos de patitas uno sobre el otro y juntos hacen un Enishi! —Terminó de decir mientras la tomaba de la mano y la halaba hacia el baño.

—Pero Misao… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Dame tu vestido —ordenó.

—¿Qué?

—Carajo, ¡que me des tu vestido!

Kaoru tenía que besarle los pies por cederle a un hombre tan sexy y atractivo como el chico de la mesa de atrás, ¡era la mejor amiga del mundo! No cualquier chica renunciaba a un hombre como ese para animar a su mejor amiga.

La del compromiso fallido la miró sin entender la proposición. Si ella le daba su vestido se quedaría en ropa interior. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Misao? ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan loca?

—No traes los calzoncillos de Inuyasha, ¿cierto? —preguntó Misao, saliendo de su propio vestido y dándoselo a Kaoru.

La pelinegra entendió de qué se trataba todo eso. —No, pensé que celebraría con…

—Bien, no necesitas darme tantos detalles. Harás que vomite las empanadas de camarón que me comí ese rato ¡y créeme que no estaban tan buenas como para querer probarlas de nuevo! —amenazó ella, asistiendo a su amiga que salía complicada de la prenda y a entrar en la de ella—. Hija, pareces cenicienta en este vestido —comentó.

—Misao, no creo que sea una buena idea… ¡Mira! Mis pechos parecen saltar del escote, se están asfixiando y piden ayuda —bromeó, aunque decía la verdad. Era igual de delgada que Misao de la cintura, pero sus curvas definitivamente eran otra historia—. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

Misao se colocó un dedo en la barbilla simulando recordar algo. —Rayos, olvidé mi cartera en el coche, necesito los alfileres. Con esta ropa parezco una lombriz que está a punto de salir de su capullo.

—Está bien, te espero en lo que acomodo mis medias.

—¡No! —gritó la de la larga trenza—, alcánzame en la mesa. ¡Oh, y quítate ese tonto collar de bolas de golf —acusó con un gesto desagradable en su rostro. Después de eso salió casi corriendo del baño.

Kaoru terminó de ajustarse la ropa y emprendió el camino hasta su mesa, buscando con la mirada a la loca de su amiga. No estaba por ningún lado. Sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, lanzó su cartera en una silla y se arregló el vestido para sentarse, pero paró en seco al ver frente suyo una larga melena roja. Abrió los ojos en sobresalto y soltó la silla en un brusco movimiento.

—Lo… lo siento, pensé que era mi mesa —titubeó, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Su mirada se posó en los dorados ojos que la observan con atención. Confundida, siguió la trayectoria de sus pupilas y llegó hasta su escote. Sonrojada, puso su bolso rápidamente sobre la parte superior de sus pechos para cubrirlos. Su rabia subió estrepitosamente al ver ese hombre, de no más de veinticinco años, sonreír arrogantemente—. ¡Hey!

—Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y sí, es tu mesa… Tú me invitaste, de hecho —le dijo, extendiéndole una servilleta—. Según este papel, estás muy interesada: _"Chico guapo de cabello pelirrojo, te he observado de reojo desde que llegué y déjame decirte que estás como quieres y que me llama mucho la atención tu par de…" —_leyó.

—Bien, bien, bien… Kenshin Himura —pronunció Kaoru sonrojada. _¿Estás cómo quieres? ¡¿Tu par de…?!_ Definitivamente, la autora de ese mensaje había sido Misao. ¡Lo de los alfileres era mentira!—. Dime cómo termina…

El joven de melena larga sonrió de medio lado. —"_Te invito a mi mesa, mi amiga… la aburrida chica vestida como princesa de Disney y larga trenza se irá y nos dejará solos. Atentamente: Kaoru, la del vestido de buen gusto._ —El hombre sonrió al terminar de leer la nota.

Misao… ¡aquella comadreja se las pagaría! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a humillar su anterior vestido de Cenicienta de esa forma?!

—Disculpe, joven… —suspiró—. Creo que hubo un mal entendido y caí en la broma de mi amiga. Le rogaría que…

—Señorita —la interrumpió el mesero del bar—. Su amiga me pidió que le entregara esto. —Le hizo entrega de un papel doblado.

Kaoru lo desdobló y leyó, intentando esconderse inútilmente de la vista ambarina de ese Dios griego.

_Kaoru:_

_Sé que me matarás por esto y que, tal vez, me dejarás de hablar por una semana. Sin embargo, quiero que recuerdes que aquel bastardo se llevó los mejores años de tu juventud y los arrojó a la basura. Nunca te respetó ni te dio un lugar en su vida… ¡Y peor, tú se lo permitiste! Estoy segura de que nunca lo amaste, solo estabas demasiado acostumbrada a él. Ahora tienes una oportunidad de probar scotch en lugar de vino blanco (mira sus manos)._

Kaoru hizo caso a la nota y miró sigilosamente hacia las masculinas manos de ese sujeto. Él llevaba consigo un vaso de _scotch_ en las rocas. Entendiendo lo que Misao quería decir, siguió leyendo:

_Recuerda: Enishi Yukishiro es igual a cuatro gatos: sexo aburrido una vez por mes. Atte. Misao, la que mujer a la que amarás y agradecerás por el mejor sexo de tu vida. ¡Salud! (Con una copa de scotch)._

Kaoru arrugó el papel en un suspiro. —_Cuatro gatos_… —repitió en silencio.

—Bien, invítame la bebida que le ofreces a todas tus conquistas —soltó la mujer, bajando la bolsa de sus pechos y mirándolo por segunda vez. Sí que estaba guapo, Misao podía ser una idiota, pero por Dios que tenía buen gusto.

El invitado sonrió arrogantemente. —Muy bien… ¿Kaoru? —se aventuró a preguntar.

La azabache confirmó su nombre asintiendo con su cabeza. —¿Qué te parece un _tequila sunrise_?

**III**

La puerta del lujoso departamento se abrió de un solo golpe. Kenshin entró tras Kaoru, abrazándola por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello con locura y oprimiendo con una de sus manos el firme glúteo de la pelinegra. Sus manos viajaron hacia sus piernas en un santiamén, acariciándolas con una necesidad urgente y reprimida de sentir su suave piel sobre la suya. Se inclinó para besar sus hombros desnudos y parte de su escote, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de su falda… subiéndola y subiéndola. Luego movió sus dedos expertos hasta su entrepierna y esperó, ya que ella se sobresaltó un poco y paralizó su cuerpo, deteniendo un movimiento de caderas totalmente abrumador. Entendió al instante que esa mujer era reservada en sus encuentros sexuales o que, tal vez, sus amantes no habían sido tan buenos como él.

Besó sus labios suavemente y frotó sus grandes manos sobre su torso para comenzar a desnudarla suavemente, como si fuera una muñeca. Kaoru trató de alejarse, pero él se giró al notar que el asunto se estaba tornando cada vez más serio.

Kenshin Himura, en lugar de dejarla ir, la tomó por el cabello y la besó fuertemente sin soltarla, dándole confianza y seguridad. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el cuerpo de la pelinegra se iba resistiendo menos… y menos.

Él la besaba y la poseía de una manera en que nunca nadie lo había hecho. Sus manos le quemaban y la hacían desbordarse de placer con cada caricia. Cada exhalación de aire caliente le parecía un torrente de aire salvaje que la embrujaba al chocar contra su piel. Se sentía desvanecer entre sus brazos y derretirse como la cera de una vela encendida cada vez que él la lamia, la besaba y tocaba. Era dócil, deseada y sumisa bajo su tacto. Sorpresivamente, recordó nunca haberse sentido así en su vida.

Kaoru, decidida a seguirle el juego, desabotonó su camisa y besó su pecho, bajando lentamente hacia su duro torso. Kenshin la cargó de inmediato, sosteniéndola por su retaguardia y haciéndola sonrojar por el atrevimiento con que tocaba su cuerpo. La azabache, excitada, dejó que él la llevara hasta una cama, lugar en donde él la recostó con cuidado.

El pelirrojo se inclinó, masajeando sus pechos y lamiéndolos en el acto. Con profesionalismo mordisqueó sus pezones y jugueteó con ellos. Luego bajó con su lengua, recorriéndola y trazando una húmeda línea a través de su blanco y trabajado vientre. Sensualmente, arranchó con sus dientes lo que quedaba de su ropa interior y comenzó a lamerle los muslos interiores, apretándolos con sus manos intensamente.

Kaoru no pudo más que jadear de expectación.

Extasiado, el hombre subió hasta su sexo lamiendo todo a su paso y metió su lengua con maestría en su intimidad, arrancándole a la chica largos y tortuosos suspiros de placer. Ansioso, colocó ambas piernas femeninas sobre sus hombros y metió su rostro entre sus piernas, alternando los movimientos y la fricción en su zona íntima y logrando desquiciarla. Ella gritaba de placer mientras se movía en abruptos espasmos.

Kenshin se puso de pie, quitándose el resto de su ropa lo más rápido que podía y tomando la delgada cintura de la chica entre sus manos. La giró, apegando la espalda de la joven contra su pecho desnudo y respirando sobre su cuello. No pudo evitar gemir de placer y anticipación al sentir las concavidades bajas de la chica apretándose contra su sexo. No podía esperar más, la deseaba demasiado. La inclinó un poco, tomándola suavemente del cabello con una mano y atrayendo sus caderas para intensificar sus movimientos.

Kaoru sintió que el miembro de él comenzaba a llenarla profundamente, sin dejar de empujar y haciéndola sentir que el piso de desvanecía bajo sus pies. Gemía de placer, pedía en su mente por más cada vez que él se aferraba a sus caderas con fuerza y la dejaba sin escapatoria ni respiración, mientras besaba su espalda expuesta con devoción. Él la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y guio sus movimientos contra él con fuerza, como si estuviera salvándola de caer a un precipicio.

Si eso no era el Cielo no sabía qué otra cosa podía ser.

Kenshin la giró, dejándola sobre su espalda sin romper contacto. Le elevó las piernas y se introdujo con fuerza una vez más, tratando de explorar el fondo de ella en su totalidad. No dejaba de empujar y bombear como un poseso, estaban tan excitados que todo a su alrededor desaparecía conforme aumentaba el placer. Después, juntó las piernas femeninas y las apoyó sobre uno de sus hombros para sentir cada músculo de su sexo rodear su masculinidad y abrazarlo sin restricciones.

Kaoru gemía cada vez más alto y le importaba un cacahuate si los vecinos la escuchaban. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando al descubierto el intenso placer que le provocaba su intromisión. Estaba a punto de colapsar con el enloquecedor cosquilleo que provenía de su centro.

Kenshin flexionó las rodillas sin el poder contenerse un segundo más. Luego se desvaneció en la cama, feliz de escuchar un grave y agotado gemido de la chica. Ella también había culminado, y por su sonrisa, sabía que estaba igual de satisfecha que él.

**IV**

¡¿Sexo entre extraños, huh?! ¿Por qué Misao no le había contado antes sobre la octava maravilla del mundo? La joven de ojos verdes tenía razón en su nota, ese había sido el mejor sexo de su vida. Cuando la viera, tenía que agradecerle por provocar aquel encuentro casual con el chico del Scotch.

—¿Casual? —reflexionó en su cabeza—. ¡El mejor que he tenido!

No estaba segura de si se repetiría, o si lo volvería a ver en su vida, pero estaba tan contenta que, por el momento, no le importaba.

Terminó de enjuagarse la última burbuja de jabón cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta del baño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kenshin estaba desnudo y recorriendo la puerta de cristal de la tina con una macabra sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kaoru, sorprendida de verlo denudo de nuevo.

—¿Tú qué crees…? —respondió él, cargándola y ajustando sus piernas empapadas alrededor de sus caderas.

Kaoru lo miró fijamente y sonrió satisfecha antes de abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo con pasión.

Kenshin la sacó de la ducha y la cargó hasta su cama sin importar que los dos estuvieran empapados. Ahí, succionó cada perla de agua que rodaba sobre su cuerpo y se dirigió, con una sonrisa sugestiva, al interior de sus piernas.

—Dame tu teléfono —susurró Kenshin al regresar a su oído, mientras recorría las curvas de su cuerpo con sus grandes manos.

—No le doy mi teléfono a cualquiera —replicó ella en sensual murmullo y acariciando los músculos del joven, desde su brazo hasta su espalda.

—Amor, ya no soy un extraño —repuso el pelirrojo, mirándola con una sonrisa que la derretía—. Es más, creo que conozco todo de ti. Sé lo que piensas, pero… si no me interesaras no te lo estaría pidiendo —agregó besándole el cuello con ansias.

Buen punto, Misao siempre decía que era la mujer la que siempre rogaba por el número de teléfono de un hombre antes de una despedida. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar su ronca y excitada voz gimiendo.

—Es más, yo te daré mi teléfono, mi correo y todo lo que quieras… ya sabes donde vivo. Quiero saber dónde puedo encontrarte… —admitió mientras le mordisqueaba el mentón.

—Pensé que esto era casual… de una sola noche —suspiró Kaoru al sentir las manos masculinas entrando y saliendo de su centro.

Lo escucho echarse a reír.

—No creo que esto sea casual —sonrió—, además recordarás siempre donde vivo… no te dejare salir en todo el día de mi habitación.

—¿Para qué quieres verme de nuevo? Déjame adivinar… ¿me invitarás un _scotch_? —se burló.

—No —ronroneó—. En realidad estaba pensando en un café…

Kaoru sonrió ante la propuesta.

¿El encuentro había sido casual? Sí, lo había sido… pero había algo en él que la hacía erizarse y querer curiosear más sobre su vida. La hacía pensar que, tal vez, aquello podía ser más que simple casualidad.

¡Al diablo los cuatros gatos y el vino blanco! Prefería mil veces estar entre las sábanas viviendo una nueva y excitante aventura con el chico del _scotch._

**FIN**

**Notas de autora: Si les gusto no olviden dejarme un review y claro denle las gracias a mi betuna, por ella –brinda con una copa de scotch XD-.**

**En fin gracias a mis amigos del face: Bren y Edison. Por opinar en este fic! **

**Espero de verdad sus reviews! Los amo!**


End file.
